


Gutom

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Literal na gutom na si Kyungsoo pero si Jongin ibang gutom naman ang iniinda.





	Gutom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soopanini (melodio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> galing to lj, lagay ko na rin dito.

Araw ng Linggo at tamad na tamad pa si Kyungsoo bumangon.

Si Jongin na boyfriend niya tulog pa rin sa tabi niya, naglalaway. Bahagya tuloy natawa si Kyungsoo pero pinunasan din niya ang laway ng katipan gamit ang damit mismo ni Jongin na nasa sahig.

"Ang tamad tamad talaga di man lang ilagay sa tabi yung damit, talagang sa sahig na lang inihahagis." Bulong niya habang pinupunasan ang tumutulong laway ng kabiyak.

Sa ginawa, nagising si Jongin at nag-unat ng mga braso. Walang pang-itaas na damit ang lalaki at naka-boxers lang. Ganito kasi matulog ang lalaki. Si Kyungsoo naman, naka-briefs lang. Ayaw naman niya ng may saplot pang-ibaba tuwing matutulog.

"N-Nu oras na?" Garagal na boses na tanong ni Jongin pagkamulat ng mga mata.

"8:43." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago humikab at kumuha ng unan para yakapin.

"Lunes na naman pala bukas?" Patanong na sabi ni Jongin na panay ang kamot sa binti at sa batok.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang kapit sa malambot na unan na yakap. "Ikaw nga muna magluto, Mahal. Tinatamad ako." Kinuskos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa unan at humikab ulit. Wala rin talaga siya sa mood magluto at lalo talagang naglaho ang katiting na mood niya para sipagin na't maghanda na sa kanilang Linggo pero dahil nabanggit ni Jongin ang kasumpa-sumpang araw ng Lunes, nilamon na talaga ng bihirang katamaran si Kyungsoo.

"Soo, ikaw na lang, yoko pa bumangon..." Humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at lumapit sa kanya.

"Ayoko nga magluto sabi eh." Pagsusungit bigla ni Kyungsoo na lalong hinigpitan ang yakap sa unan para protektahan ang sarili kay Jongin na akmang hihigitin na siya para sa isang yakap. 

Ngumuso si Jongin dahil nabatid niya agad na ayaw magpayakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Gutom na ako, luto na baby ko."

"Jongin, may muta ka pa tsaka amoy laway ka pa, maghilamos ka na nga muna!" Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin na gumagapang na palibot sa kanyang beywang.

Nag-ingit si Jongin dahil gusto lang naman niya mayakap si Kyungsoo. Pero dahil sa sinabi nito na may muta siya at amoy laway talaga, napa-urong siya bigla at napaamoy sa sarili. "Di naman ako amoy laway ah." Napapahid din siya ng daliri sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata. Walang duda, may muta nga siya. 

Habang pinapanood ang kasintahan, nagpaparamdam na naman ang sikmura ni Kyungsoo. Inaatake na siya ng gutom at alas nuwebe kinse na pero heto pa rin sila nasa kama at tamad na tamad magsikilos. 

Karaniwan tuwing Linggo, maaga nagigising si Kyungsoo para maghanda ng kakainin nilang agahan ni Jongin. Pero ngayon, di niya nawari kung anong espiritu ba ang sumanib sa kanya at pinatay niya ang alarm clock niya kanina para matulog ulit.

Sisihin na lang din ang lamig ng panahon na talaga namang lalong nagpapatamad sa magkasintahang bumangon. Maulan kaya kahit number 1 na nga lang ang lakas ng electricfan nila, daig pa nila ang naka-aircon sa lamig. Palibhasa malamig din kasi sa pakiramdam ang punda ng mga unan nila't pati kumot at bedsheet, kaya kay sarap nga namang humilata lang at magpatamad gayong may pasok na naman sa trabaho kinabukasan.

"Magluto ka na lang, Jongin. Ikaw naman, tinatamad talaga ako." Utos ulit ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nagkumot na at tanging ulo na lang niya ang nakalabas. "Dali, gutom na ako. Pakainin mo na ako."

"Ayoko magluto. Ako pa pinagluto mo alam ko lang prito."

"O di magprito ka. Ayoko bumangon. Dali kumakalam na tyan ko."

"Soo, tinatamad din ako." Ingit pa ulit ni Jongin habang kumakamot sa tyan niya. Mukha niya ay waring limang taong gulang na bata kung mag-tantrum. "Ikaw na magluto. Tulog pa dapat ako, ginising mo naman ako."

Sinamaan na siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Di ka talaga magluluto? Kahit ngayon lang?"

"Ako pa talaga inutusan mo sa sarili mong kusina."

"Lagi ka na nga lang nakikitulog dito tsaka nakikikain tas di mo man lang ako lulutuan?"

"Sino ba naman kasi dyan yung text nang text ng miss na kita, tulog ka dito? Huhu."

"Ah ganon ha? Di umalis ka na dito ayaw mo pala na itext kita ng ganun e!"

"E ayoko nga kasi magluto. Alam mo naman ako kapag nasa kusina makalat."

"Wala naman ako pakialam kung makalat ka pinagluluto lang naman kita!"

"Ayoko nga. Ikaw na lang."

"Umuwi ka na."

"Ha?"

"Sabi ko, umuwi ka na lang."

"Ayoko!"

"Ayaw mo magluto umuwi ka na lang, Jongin."

"Pano pag nasunog ko 'tong apartment mo?"

"Nagdadahilan ka lang e, tumigil ka nga. Tsaka napipilitan ka lang naman na pumunta dito di ba? May pa-sino sino ba text nang text dito ng i miss you. Huhu. Di wag ka pumunta kung ayaw mo! Umalis ka na nga!"

"Mag-aaway talaga tayo dahil lang dito?"

"Bakit, di ba pwede? Alis na bago pa kita sipain paalis ng kama ko!"

"Soo naman! Walang ganyanan jinujoke lang naman kita e. Gusto ko rin naman pumunta dito."

Niyakap na lang maigi ni Kyungsoo ang malambot niyang unan at pumikit. "Deh, pupunta ka lang dito kapag sinabi ko. Di ka magkukusa. Ganyan ka pala." 

Kung akala ni Jongin ay nagtatampu-tampuhan lang si Kyungsoo, ang totoo niyan nagtatampo na talaga ang maliit na lalaki sa kanya.

"Soo, hindi no. Gusto ko din pumunta nga." Sumiksik siya sa tabi ng katipan at niyakap na ito kahit pa nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo sa hawak niya.

"Umuwi ka na." Pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo na tumatanggi nang dumilat at nang maka-tiyempo ay tumalikod na kay Jongin.

"Uy, Soo, wag ka na magtampo. Di naman sa naghihintay lang ako ng signal mo na papuntahin mo ko dito. Gustong-gusto ko kaya dito kasama ka kasi nasosolo kita." Sinilip ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakapikit pa rin at kunot ang noo. "Babe, sorry na. Uy, pansinin mo na ako." Dutdot niya sa malambotna pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Natatakot lang ako kasi baka kapag nagpumilit ako pumunta dito maistorbo kita. Huy, pansinin mo na ako."

"Hmp!" Pagtataray pa rin ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakapikit. Pero nawala naman na ang katiting na pagtatampo niya kay Jongin. Akap-akap pa rin siya ng kasintahan na ngayon ay ang kamay ay nakapatong na sa kanyang kumakalam na tiyan. Hinimas iyon ni Jongin habang panay ang halik sa kanyang pisngi.

Hinayaan lang niya gawin ni Jongin ang nais dahil aminin na niya gustong-gusto niya na hinahawakan ni Jongin ang bilbil niya habang hinahalikan ang kanyang pisngi. Alam na alam talaga ni Jongin kung paano siya amuhin.

"Bati na tayo?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil kaakibat ng tanong na binitawan ni Jongin, hawak na agad nito ang ari niyang nakakulong sa kanyang puting briefs. Hinimas iyon ni Jongin habang inaamoy siya sa leeg at sumipsip sa kanyang sensitibong tainga.

" _J-Jongin--_ " Ungol niya nang higupin ni Jongin ang leeg niya. Nakakiskis na rin agad sa pwetan niya ang umbok na ari ni Jongin.

Hindi niya mawari kung bakit naging ganun bigla ang takbo ng mga pangyayari. Napakabilis dahil nagtatalo lang sila kani-kanina lang pero ngayon, panay ang kiskis ni Jongin sa pwetan niya.

Mabilis ding tumigas si Kyungsoo at napapakagat na sa labi. Akap pa rin niya ang unan na hawak pero mamaya pa ay umuungol na si Jongin sa kanyang tenga.

"J-Jongin, ano ba, pinapauwi n-na  _nghh_  kita, di b-ba?"

Hinihingal na si Jongin. Humihigpit ang kapit sa kanyang balakang at bumibilis ang pagkiskis sa kanya. "Kaya nga para di mo ko pauwiin... _mhmm_."

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo dahil kunot na ang mukha niya sa biglang agos ng sarap sa kanyang buong katawan.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang ari ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanatili ang pagkikiskisan ng dalawang parte ng kanilang mga katawan. "Gutom ka na sabi mo."

"H-Ha?" Litong tanong ni Kyungsoo na napapaliyad na sa sarap ng nararamdaman. Unti-unti na rin niyang nabibitawan ang unan na hawak.

Sumipsip si Jongin sa leeg niya. "K-Kako gutom ka na, bakit di mo na lang ako isubo. Di ba paborito mo naman yun?"

Humalinghing sila ng sabay habang patuloy ang ragasa ng kaligayahan sa kanilang mga uhaw na katawan.

" _Ah--_ " Anas ni Kyungsoo nang ilabas ni Jongin ang ari niya sa kanyang brief at paraanin ang hinlalaki sa ulo ng kanyang namamasang ari.

"Tinatamad ka, tinatamad ako, e di ito na lang muna gawin natin."

Wala pang isang segundo ay iniharap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tinabi ni Jongin ang unang yakap kanina ni Kyungsoo bago humalik nang mariin sa kanyang mga labi.

Sinuyod ni Jongin ang loob ng bibig ni Kyungsoo na animo'y winawalis and bawat sulok nito gamit ang kanyang dila. Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ng kairog at napapaungol sa binibigay na sarap ni Jongin sa kanyang katawan.

Nang maputol ang koneksyon ng kanilang mga labi, hinihingal si Kyungsoo at napapahinga na gamit ang kanyang namamaga nang mga labi.

"Jongin, gutom na ako. Yung tyan ko nagrereklamo na--" Natigil si Kyungsoo sa pagkuda lalo na't nilabas na ni Jongin ang kanyang matigas na ari mula sa pagkakakulong sa kanyang boxers at nagsalsal.

Hindi na itatanggi pa ni Kyungsoo na sa ginagawa ni Jongin ay lalo lang siyang nahuhumaling sa imbitasyon nito na bumigay sa pangangailangan ng kanilang mga nag-iinit na mga katawan.

"Sige na, Soo... promise lulutuan kita pagkatapos."

Umupo si Kyungsoo at pinanood maigi si Jongin sa pagtaas baba ng kamay niya sa kanyang ari.

Isang mapanuksong ngisi ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Jongin habang nagpapatuloy sa paghawak sa sarili. Animo'y inaakit pa lalo si Kyungsoo na bumigay na sa temptasyon.

At kahit anong pagpigil ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, hindi rin siya nakaligtas sa kamandag ni Jongin. Agad siyang gumapang papalapit sa gitna ng mga hita ng kanyang katipan at hinawakan ang matigas na pagkalalaki nito na mabigat sa kanyang kamay.

Sinalsal muna ito ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang malambot na kanang kamay bago dumili sa tuktok nito at unti-unting ipinasok sa kanyang bibig.

Napa-ungol si Jongin nang makapasok ang kanyang ari sa mainit na bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Pinanood niya ang kasintahan  nang taimtim at hinawakan sa buhok nito para himasin. Nagpatuloy naman si Kyungsoo sa paglibot ng kanyang dila sa ari ni Jongin. Ugat nito'y kanyang pinupuntirya na nagpapa-ungol lalo sa kasintahan. Sinubo niya ito maigi at mariing tumitig sa mukha ni Jongin na kunot na dahil sa nararamdamang sarap.

Kung tutuusin, ito ang paboritong gawin ni Kyungsoo sa kapareha sa tuwing inaatake siya ng libog. Liban ngayon. Pero alam ni Jongin kung paano siya paandarin at marupok naman si Kyungsoo na agad bumigay sa hangarin ni Jongin na siya'y masubo.

Sa angking galing pa naman din ni Kyungsoo sa larangang ito, hindi rin makapagpigil si Jongin lalo na't kyut na kyut pa siya sa itsura ni Kyungsoo tuwing sinusubo siya--lumolobo ang mapupulang pisngi, kumakapal lalo ang hugis ng labi nito at ang kanyang mga mata na sobrang kay inosente kung tingnan ay kumikinang ngunit may tinatago rin palang kapusukan.

Hindi tumigil si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa. Nakataas pa pati ang kanyang pwetan habang ineenjoy ang pagsubo kay Jongin. Nilaro-laro niya iyon gamit ang kanyang dila at mga kamay. At kapag isusubo na niya, napapapikit siya't animo'y sarap na sarap sa ari na nasa kanyang bibig.

Binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang paggalaw sa kanyang ulo na lalong nagpahina kay Jongin dahil magaling talaga si Kyungsoo na sa sobrang galing ay nang iluwa ang kanyang ari, sumaboy bigla ang kanyang tamod sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Imbis na magalit dahil hindi siya nabalaan na lalabasan na pala si Jongin, hinayaan na lang ito ni Kyungsoo. Dumila pa siya ng likido ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang daliri at nagkagana pang asarin ang lalaki sa pamamagitab ng pagpasok labas ng tatlong daliri niya sa kanyang bibig.

" _Tangina_ ," Mura ni Jongin dahil halata nang inaasar na siya ni Kyungsoo kaya naman, pinadapa niya ang lalaki at pinaluhod ng pwesto.

Minasahe niya ang matambok na pwet ng lalaki at tsaka pinaraanan iyon ng dila.

" _Ngh_ ," Napakapit maigi si Kyungsoo sa bedsheet at nilingon si Jongin na abala na sa pagpatak ng halik sa kanyang likuran.

"Gusto mo rin pala makain, tsk." Hindi tumigil si Jongin sa paghimas ng parteng iyon. Ibinuka pa niya ang dalawang pisngi at inihipan ang butas ni Kyungsoo na mala-rosas ang itsura .

"Siguraduhin mong lulutuan mo ko pagtapos  _hngggg Jongin ahhh!_ " Malakas na ungol ni Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang pagkilos ng dila ni Jongin sa likuran niya. Humigop ang lalaki at di na niya mawari pa kung ano ang eksaktong ginagawa ni Jongin sa pwetan niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nilabasan din siya agad. 

Iniharap siya ni Jongin para pahigain at siya'y tinitigan. May naglalarong ngiti sa labi ni Jongin habang pinaparaanan ng daliri ang kanyang pisngi.

"Jongin, gutom na ako." Seryosong sambit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero tila walang narinig ang lalaki dahil nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, ngiti pa niya'y parang liyong-liyo sa kakatitig sa kanya.

"Uhm...Jongin?" Tawag niya ulit sa kairog dahil walang halong biro, gutom na gutom na si Kyungsoo.

"Di ka pa ba nabusog sa lagay na 'to o gusto mo ipasok ko na din para whole course meal--"

Sa sinabi ni Jongin, tinulak na siya ni Kyungsoo at tsaka umalis ng kama na walang saplot pang-ibaba. Mabilis niyang dibampot ang brief at ang shorts tsaka nagsuot habang sinasabi, "Gutom na ako, Jongin. Wala kang mapapasok sa akin, gutom na ako kaya ako na magluluto! Hmp!" Pagkatalikod, lumakad na siya paalis ng kwarto at iniwan si Jongin na nakanganga sa kanilang kama ngunit mabilis ding sumagot sa kanya ng, "Kyungsoo! Joke lang di kita pipilitin pero uy..." Niyakap niyamula sa likod si Kyungsoo na napahinto rin sa paglalakad.

"Gutom na talaga ako, Ni." Malungkot at mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Bumitaw si Jongin sa yakap at humarap sa nagugutom na niyang kasintahan. Inelebel niya ang mga mata sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo at humawak sa ulo nito animo'y isa siyang matanda na inaalo ang isang bata upang huwag nang umiyak pa ito.

"Ako na magluluto. Ligo ka na muna."

Kumunot lalo ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. "E ikaw? Magluluto na agad agad pagkatapos mo kong lamutakin?"

Bumungisngis si Jongin. "Syempre hindi, maglilinis muna ako no. Pero...kung gusto mo sabay na tayo maligo?"

Bumigay din si Kyungsoo at bumuntong-hininga. Ayaw man niya sana na makasabay si Jongin maligo (dahil baka may mapasok nga sa kanya) ay di na niya itong nagawang pigilan.

"O sige na, tara na sabay na tayo." Sabay talim ng tingin sa maligalig niyang katipan. "Pero hoy wala kang ipapasok sa akin ah?"

Tumango na parang bata si Jongin at nakangiti. Napakalaking lalaki pero parang bata kung umasta. "Oo na, oo na. Tara na dali gutom na din ako."

Pero sa pagligo nila ng sabay, lalo lang silang nalipasan ng gutom dahil alam niyo na, pareho silang gutom sa isa't-isa talaga.


End file.
